At The Burrow
by Pink Star1
Summary: Hermione has changed, nobody seems to know what they feel anymore...
1. The Arrival

For once things at the Burrow were quiet, Fred and George were staying at their friend Lee Jordan's house, Ginny was out grocery shopping with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work, and of course Charlie and Bill were in completely different countries working.  
  
Harry and Ron meanwhile, were sat at the kitchen table, desperately trying to finish their Potions essay.  
  
"Why does he have to give us such hard homework?" Ron moaned,  
  
"It's so unfair, I mean, he gave the Slytherins a different essay…I bet theirs is easier." Harry said,  
  
"If that's not favouritism I don't know what is."  
  
Suddenly a loud popping noise came from the fireplace, and there was Hermione her trunk by her side, her cat Crookshanks in her arms and what appeared to be some very new muggle clothes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said as he looked her up and down, "What are you wearing?"  
  
What she was wearing, to be precise, was a pair of black flared trousers, a low cut purple top with flaring sleeves that showed off her midriff and, a belly button ring. Her hair was slicked back into a long ponytail and she was wearing plum coloured lipstick.  
  
She moved out of the fireplace and said; "I went shopping with my cousin a few weeks ago, and we discovered what I look good in that's all."  
  
"You're not kidding." Ron muttered before pulling himself together and saying, "I didn't know you were supposed to be coming today."  
  
Hermione Put Crookshanks down and said, "Ginny sent me an owl inviting me last night – I'm her friend too you know, I'm hardly going to restrict my social circle to you two." She looked at the table at this point, "It's good to see you're doing homework…that essay is nasty, it took me a few days to do it."  
  
That comment had a mixed effect on Harry and Ron, firstly, they were happy to see that the old Hermione was in there somewhere, secondly, they were horrified it had taken her a few days to do the Potions essay, if it took Hermione a few days, it could take them a few weeks.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take my things up to Ginny's room, then I'll come back down and help you with your essay." She said, and Harry and Ron couldn't have been happier. The new Hermione was even better than the old one.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley sat around the kitchen table drinking butterbeer later that evening having just had one of Mrs Weasley's amazing meals.  
  
"Mum, I want some trousers like Hermione's!" Ginny said, Mrs Weasley groaned,  
  
"We'll see." She said, Ginny pouted but smiled when Hermione discreetly mouthed the words 'I'll sort you out' at her.  
  
"You want to watch these two now with your new look Hermione!" Said Mr Weasley jokingly, Hermione grinned,  
  
"Nah, these two are my best friends! They're like my brothers!" She said, and she turned and kissed each of them on the cheek.  
  
Harry and Ron both blushed, and took a big swig of their butterbeer.  
  
"Brothers." The both said, and they grinned.  
  
One of them wasn't really happy though; one of them didn't want to be like a brother, not anymore… 


	2. The Babysitter

The next morning came around, and it looked to be a good day; the sun was shining, they were going to Diagon Alley and as Ginny was finally coming out of her shell and talking to Harry, everything seemed to be a lot more fun.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley and Percy came downstairs, rushing around with toast hanging out of their mouths and desperately trying to find lost cloaks and shoes.  
  
"What's going on?" Mrs Weasley said as she pilled three more pieces of toast on to both Harry and Hermione's already full plates.  
  
"Muggle killings – seven of them, all separate, all last night." Mr Weasley said pulling on his shoe,  
  
"You don't think…"  
  
"Yes, Molly I do."  
  
Percy butted in at this point, "There's been a party of American witches killed at a muggle theme park too."  
  
"Surely that was accidental?" Hermione piped up, Percy shook his head,  
  
"No injuries, no illnesses, Avada Kedavra…"  
  
At this the two of them disapparated, Mrs Weasley turned back to the oven, busying herself and muttering, Hermione buried her head in her hands, Ginny ran upstairs and all Ron and Harry could do was look at one another helplessly.  
  
Mrs Weasley refused to let them go to Diagon Alley, she said she'd contacted someone to watch them whilst she collected their things, and to their surprise, who should apparate before them but Professor McGonagall!  
  
"Professor!" Hermione shrieked,  
  
"Yes, hello…" She said, and she looked around the kitchen,  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this Minerva." Mrs Weasley said,  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore would have liked to do it himself ideally, Molly, but under current circumstances…"  
  
"Yes, yes, well I'll be going…I should only be a few hours."  
  
"Take your time." Professor McGonagall said, and she smiled, Harry, Ron and Ginny were gob smacked.  
  
Mrs Weasley disapparated, and everyone sat in silence for a moment before Harry thought of something extremely important he needed to ask, and Professor McGonagall was just the person to answer it.  
  
"Professor," He began, "Will we be able to play Quidditch this year at Hogwarts?"  
  
She yet again smiled, "Professor Dumbledore has said that we will continue to run the school normally unless he sees a reason not to, and that includes Quidditch matches." The four of them seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. They were surprised more so when McGonagall said, "Have you got broomsticks with you? We can go up to the trees and I'll supervise a practise if you'd like?"  
  
Ron looked like his eyes would pop out of his head at any moment, Ginny nodded shyly, Harry grinned and Hermione spent the entire walk to where it would be safe to fly talking to Professor McGonagall about the last issue of [I]Transfiguration Today[/I].  
  
Professor didn't comment on Hermione's hair, or clothes, or even her piercing, she actually asked her where she got her lipstick (today it was a cherry red colour), and how was Viktor.  
  
"They're even more alike than I first thought." Ron muttered,  
  
"Hmmm." Harry said, and he looked at the ground for some reason. 


	3. Distant Dreams

Neither Hermione nor Ginny could sleep. It had been a fun day, up until Mrs Weasley had got home and threw the [I]Daily Prophet[/I] on the table. The headline read, [I]12 muggle killings and 15 wizard killings last month – and still the ministry deny any connection to You-Know-Who[/I].  
  
Mr. Weasley and Percy were home late, both looked very tired, the children had decided to leave them in peace, and had headed up to bed.  
  
That was an hour ago, and Hermione didn't understand why she couldn't sleep. She was safe with the Weasley's, and Harry had Dumbledore's protection. So why was she so worried? Maybe it was because no one can escape Voldemort, well, except for Harry, or maybe it was because she had a feeling in her gut that Dumbledore's protection wouldn't be around forever. A warm salty tear poured out of her eyes and fell down her cheek at this thought. A world without Dumbledore was scarier then anything else Hermione, or anybody for that matter, could imagine. But he was an old man; he wouldn't be around forever.  
  
At least, Hermione thought, Voldemort can't kill Harry with his wand, thanks to Priori Incantatem, he would have to do it with his bare hands. Then again, he didn't have a shortage of supporters to lend him their wands; they would probably consider it an honour.  
  
She hated the Death Eaters more than even Draco Malfoy. There had only ever been one other witch in her family, her mother's cousin, she had been Head girl at Hogwarts; Hermione had never met her. Why? Because she was murdered by death eaters a month after she was born, [I]that's why[/I], and she had come to see Hermione a week after Hermione was born, as she was very close to Hermione's mother.  
  
The only thing she could say when she saw her was, "She's going to be another one." And Hermione's mother didn't need to ask, 'another what?' because she knew. Another witch. Another Hogwarts baby - another Hogwarts head girl.  
  
Hermione had never mentioned this to anyone ever since her mother had told her, the day she got her letter. Except once. After Professor McGonagall had given the time turner to her in third year she said, "You're a lot like Caroline you know." Hermione had simply smiled weakly and nodded in response.  
  
But that was a long time ago, and even though she felt a tie to Caroline she couldn't dwell upon it. She was going to make her parents proud, she was going to make everyone proud.  
  
And she wasn't going to stand back and let anyone she loved die this time.  
  
When Hermione and Ginny went downstairs next morning Mr Weasley and Percy were gone already, as they needed all hands on deck at the ministry.  
  
Fred and George were due back that day, so the place wasn't going to stay so quiet.  
  
They ate breakfast quickly, went into the living room to do some homework, and were extremely surprised to find Harry and Ron sat silently and writing frantically.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said, leaning over to look at what Ron was writing.  
  
"Sssh. Potions essay." Harry said, his eyes not leaving his paper.  
  
"[I]Still?[/I]" Ginny said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Snape's evil you know." Ron said, glancing briefly at Ginny, but then continuing to scribble.  
  
"You know Dumbledore trusts him!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Yeah, but he hates us, and he'll do anything to get me kicked out." Harry said with a shrug, Ginny looked worried,  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione said, "Dumbledore wouldn't expel him, it's just not safe at the moment."  
  
At this the room fell silent and the boys went back to their work again. Soon Hermione and Ginny had joined them, taking advantage of the silence they had left until that afternoon when Fred and George arrived home.  
  
They bounced into the living room a few hours later, throwing sweets of all kinds to Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron!" Said Fred pulling him out of his seat and turning him to Hermione, "You didn't tell us how, [I]grown up[/I], Hermione was looking lately!"  
  
Then George got in on the act, "Yeah!" He said, "We'll be giving you competition if you don't watch out!"  
  
Hermione grinned at them, Ron's ears started to go red, and this quickly spread to the rest of his face.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered, and he sat back down again. 


	4. The Realisation

That evening an owl came for Hermione just as she and Ginny were about to get in to bed. She took the letter from it excitedly, and the two of them sat on Ginny's bed to read it, knowing whom it was from.  
  
[I]Dear Hermione,[/I] it said, in a neat hand,  
  
[I]I am hoping that you are well. I am good.  
  
I am missing you a lot since you left. My mother and father say you may come next summer also.  
  
I hope to visit Hogwarts again this year. Fleur will also be coming, as Dumbledore has invited us.  
  
I am hoping to be seeing your beautiful face soon.  
  
Viktor.[/I]  
  
The two of them giggled uncontrollably, and Ron appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Let me guess, a letter from [I]Vicky[/I]? He should be practising Quidditch instead of writing to [I]you[/I]." He said, Hermione stood up, her hands on her hips,  
  
"It's got nothing to do with you whether Viktor writes to me or not Ron!" She said,  
  
"Yes it has." He said,  
  
"Why?!" She said angrily,  
  
"Because—" He began, but then his ears began to turn pink again, and he stormed off, back to his room.  
  
The days before they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express once again were beginning to flash by quickly, and Hermione was treasuring the time she had left at the burrow, eager as she was to learn.  
  
Yes, Hermione loved to learn, especially when it came to anything to do with the wizarding world as she was, of course, muggle born. But lately, something strange was happening, she was having more of an urge to have fun, and appreciate what she had now, rather than what she would get later thanks to her studies. This probably came from Ron and Harry. They were always having fun, and she almost always disapproved. Then again, maybe this was because of the fears she'd had ever since Voldemort had returned to his body.  
  
Ginny actually, was talking about Voldemort's resurrection just as Hermione was falling to sleep, and they both fell asleep thinking the same thing.  
  
[I]Harry looks a lot taller compared to the last time I saw him[/I]  
  
Ron and Harry also lay awake that night, both thinking.  
  
They were both thinking to the future, this year they would be taking their O.W.Ls, so it was going to be tough. Apart from that, both of them were set in their minds that they would help to make sure Voldemort and the death eaters didn't get 'a good hold', as Hagrid had put it, although how they would do this, neither of them knew.  
  
Harry's thoughts were with Sirius, wherever he might be, he knew he was safe, especially as Dumbledore had instructed him to stay with his friend, Harry's old defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Lupin, he just wished he could see them both.  
  
Ron was thinking about the letter Hermione had received before bed. He hated Viktor Krum. [I]Hated[/I] him. He had everything Ron could ever want.  
  
Even Hermione. But would Hermione ever want him?  
  
Ginny had had suspicions about Hermione liking Harry as more than a friend ever since they got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of last year. Now she thought more than ever that her suspicions were correct.  
  
It was just the way she looked at him; when they spoke she would stare deeply into his dazzling green eyes, and when they were on different sides of a room she would glance at him but then look away when he looked at her, although with a sparkle in her eyes. It was getting to be more than Ginny could take.  
  
On top of knowing Hermione liked Harry, Ginny also got the impression Ron liked Hermione. As annoying as he could be, Ginny didn't want her brother to end up broken hearted, then again, if Ron ended up broken hearted, the likelihood was Ginny would be broken hearted too.  
  
It was so annoying that everything had started whizzing out of control whilst they were at the Burrow because it meant none of them could escape, Ginny just prayed that nobody would make a move on anybody else before she got to Hogwarts. Because at Hogwarts was where she could find help. 


End file.
